


Luna + Hermione drabbles

by SylvesterLazarus_EN (SylvesterLazarus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Astronauts, Alternative Universe - Tattoo studio, Ancient Rituals (mentioned), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Body Image, Cemetery, Christmas, Coffee, Conspiracy Theories, Conspiracy Theorist Luna Lovegood, Cthulhu Mythos crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Dressing Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fempreg (mentioned), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Godmother - Freeform, Goodbyes, Halloween, Headaches & Migraines, Holding Hands, Holidays, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kisses, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Makeup, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mistake/Forgiveness, Moon, Morning Routines, Mystery, New Year's Eve, Nifflers, Obsession, One Shot, Roadtrip, Romance, SPEW (mentioned), Sadness, Scary, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Snogging, Songfic, Star Gazing, Tattoo Artist Luna Lovegood, Tattoos, The Knight Bus (Harry Potter), The Quibbler, Writer Hermione Granger, adventurer Luna Lovegood, love letter, physical pain/comfort, poem, prank backfire, questioning feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 19,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_EN
Summary: A collection of my Luna + Hermione drabbles.Much much fluff and sentimentalism ahead...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 107





	1. A hug

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luna és Hermione percek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707943) by [SylvesterLazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus). 

> I'm a Hungarian who decided to translate some of his own stories, so forgive me for my poor English!
> 
> \+ I also included some of my fan arts in it.  
Check out chapters 2, 3, 5, 10, 13, 17, and 39 for them!

"What are you doing, Luna?" Hermione asked when she saw her friend trying to cast a charm in the hidden corner of the library.  
  
"I'm just trying to learn a new magic spell. The description seemed simple, but it didn't work for me."  
  
Hermione looked at the open book on the table: Useless, tricky, and quirky charms. The open page was full of a series of simple spells, most of which didn't work exactly as you first thought. For example, there was one that made the caster able see through the walls, but it actually did nothing but blow a huge hole in the nearest wall. There were, however, far more harmless, but equally cunning magic spells. Surely Luna tried one of these.  
  
"Which one did you try?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Here!" Luna pointed out "The hug charm."  
  
Hermione read the instruction, in which the author clearly said that the spell would cause the caster to be hugged, but it didn't say that it is the spell itself that will do it. Suddenly, she understood what the trick was in this and what was the strange feeling that made her look behind the shelf where Luna was hiding.  
  
"I can help you with that," she said chuckling.  
  
"Will you help me learn it?" Luna's eyes flashed.  
  
"No!" Hermione shouted, then embraced her.


	2. Sometimes it knows better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione feels horrible, until Luna gives her an advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a Luna fan art I did some time ago for illustration. I hope you like it.

Not even for a moment, Hermione didn't resist as Luna took her hand and helped her up from the floor. Hermione knew that Luna couldn't even have guessed that she's been crying on the floor of the castle's empty courtyard because of her.  
  
The blonde girl escorted her back to the building, then sat her down on a bench beside her and took out an enchanted blue mug from her bag in which the drink never cooled down and it was physically impossible to spill it out form it. She gave her the hot cocoa she had been carrying with her since breakfast, in case she was tempted to drink it during the day.  
  
Slowly, Hermione began to sip, trying not to show anything to Luna that could've revealed the cause of her sadness.  
  
"I'll be happy to help you solve any problem if you tell me what made you cry like a little bird that fell out of the nest." Luna said suddenly.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think you can help." Hermione replied.  
  
"Then just tell me what's wrong, and you'll might feel better!"  
  
With a terrible _tight_ feeling in her _chest_, she turned to the pronouncer of the naive statement, then began to feel more anxious than before as she saw the pretty, sweet face.  
  
"It's so easy for you to talk about your feelings, but I'm not even able to understand my own." she said with a sad look.  
  
"That's why you cried so bad? Because you don't understand your feelings?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why." Hermione's eyes wept, though no more tears came. "I can find no arguments, no reason, no sense in what I want. I know I shouldn't feel that way I do, but I don't understand why I do it anyways ... I don't even know if any of it is real."  
  
Luna pulled her closer smiling, then placed her palm on her chest, exactly where her heart was, as if the touch could make the pounding pain machine reduce its terrible power.  
  
"This little one in here," she began in a gentle voice, "sometimes knows what's better for you more than you do yourself. If sometimes you stop and listen to it for a minute, you will realize that it is not so difficult to understand what it wants to tell you."  
  
And Hermione did exactly that. However, she didn't need a whole minute to comprehend, because for all of a sudden it was all clear as Luna pressed her palm to her heart. Carefully, she put down her mug, then gently held her soft, warm hand between her fingers and looked into her big blue eyes.  
  
"I understand now," she murmured.


	3. Three things that don't exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Luna list three things even she doesn't believe exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a Hermione fan art I did recently. It has actually nothing to do with this story, but I hope you like it anyways.

"You've told me a thousand times, but I still can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed loudly and not even for the first time that day. "Nargles do not exist!"  
  
"Sure they do," Luna said in a very calm voice. "Though I haven't even seen any, but if I didn't have my charmed necklace to keep them away, they might have swarmed the entire castle by now."  
  
Hermione could no longer sustain herself and slammed her book loudly on the table. She jumped up from her chair, then turned to face the Ravenclaw with his index finger raised.  
  
"Tell me three things you think don't exist! Of course, only if you can list three actually imaginary things from all the ... stuff you've heard of your dad's friends."  
  
"First, there's the blue-nosed butterfly," Luna began, "which turned out to be a fraud."  
  
"Go on, please!" Hermione urged.  
  
"Let's see... there are also the North American crumple horned snorkacks. As it turned out, they don't live there, only in Europe, in Asia, in Africa, in Australia ..."  
  
"That's ok! I accept that one, but with strong reservations."  
  
"And for the third ..."  
  
"I'm listening!" Hermione interrupted slightly provocatively.  
  
"There is not a single day ... I spend without daydreaming about you," Luna whispered finally.  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed, trying to contain her voice. She saw that her reaction had discouraged the blonde a little, who had absolutely no intensions to hurt her.

"Really isn't any?" She spoke again making her voice softer.  
  
Luna shook her head slightly, but a sweet smile appeared on her face as if waiting for the Gryffindor's approval. And Hermione sat back down to her chair and she smiled too.  
  
"I don't have a single day when I don't think about you either." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I believe you!" Luna exclaimed happily.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the first destination to come to Luna's mind be, if she needed to use the Floo Network to escape?

Hermione Granger has just been spending her second work hour that day in her own office, and was busy planning the budget for the elf welfare organization, when Luna Lovegood actually burst out of her fireplace with a loud, bright flash.

She arrived without any previous announcements, and also in an unusual condition. She got up from the floor with a painful expression while Hermione examined the unexpected visitor who wore torn clothes, face and hands covered with tiny cuts, and her hair messy and full of dirt.

"Hello, Hermione! Sorry about that!" the blonde said as she settled down on a chair still trying to catch some breath.

"What happened to you?" Hermione finally asked still in shock.

"I had a little confrontation in a Peruvian town with some strange folks." Luna began her tale excitedly. "I had to find someone who could sell me a newborn acromantula, and as it turned out, the "acromantula" in the pub where I was asking was actually a local little curse word. So I wasn't very appreciated when I stood up on a chair and I shouted if there were any acromantulas around that anyone wanted to get rid of."

"And what happened then?" Hermione asked. "Did they just attack you?"

"Yeah, well, they were chasing me all across the building, but luckily I found a fireplace that was illegally connected to the Floo Network, so I just jumped in and called the first destination that came to my mind."

Hermione immediately doubted this statement. She hadn't seen the world-traveling adventurer for months, so she was suspicious why her office was the first destination that had popped into her mind.

"How come you chose this place out of so many options?" she asked with her arms folded.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately, to be honest."

"Wait, what?" Hermione started to doubt it even more.

"If I find myself in such situations, I usually think of what you would do if you were there." Luna admitted, and Hermione was slightly touched by that.

"This is really nice from you."

"Don't even mention it, but ... there's something else." Luna said as she jumped up from her seat.

"What would it be?" Hermione asked.

"I think I've been thinking about you so much because I missed you. Would you like to have lunch with me and talk about some things? Of course, only after I got a little tidied up."

Hermione suddenly got overwhelmed by a strange feeling, but then stepped closer smiling and took Luna's hand. This time the blonde was the one to be silenced by her surprise.

"How about a dinner instead?" Hermione asked kindly."There must be many things worth mentioning about your recent journeys."

"Oh, there are many indeed!" she answered.


	5. Nightmarish hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up at the middle of the night to realise Luna's no longer lying next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up a bit angsty, so I included a nice fan art of mine to hopefully cheer you up a bit.

At the middle of the night, Hermione woke up form her nightmarish, depressing dreams that she kinda got used to by then. The soft noise of the waves of the sea, the dim moonlight soaking through the window, and the comfort of the unusually cozy bed beneath her, were accompanied by an unpleasant feeling. More likely the lack of a feeling as the warm, soft body disappeared from beside her and no matter how she tried strecthing, she was unable to reach it.

It had been three weeks since the Golden Trio and their companions had escaped the house of the Malfoy family at the unfair cost of Dobby's life, and they had been making their plans to continue their mission in Shell Cottage. Hermione looked up slowly and saw Luna staring out the window sitting at the edge of the bed with a sad expression on her moonlit face.

She sat up to gently embrace the girl again, who she'd been sharing her bed with for a while.

"What's wrong, Luna?" she asked, "I can see something's really bothering you."

"The nightmares again," she whispered. "I keep seeing them again and again every time I close my eyes."

Hermione pulled her closer and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead as if she could help her with doing it, then embraced her again and started speaking softly.

"It's terrible what they did to you. I can't imagine being able to endure that awful place for so long."

"It was nothing," Luna began, and Hermione looked at her questioningly, "those moments keep coming back to my mind that happened after Harry and the others were locked in with us."

"What are you saying? You got out of there right after those. How could those be the worst moments? she asked, completely puzzled.

"Even now, I can still hear your cries." Luna's voice seemed even more melancholic than ever before. "It was so terrible to helplessly listen to Bellatrix torturing you. I thought it would never end, or if It did, I would never see you again. Those few minutes seemed longer than my whole time there before that. My only hope all along was to see you again, but then that was taken away from me and there was nothing I really wanted to get out of there for. I thought if you were gone I'd rather stay there forever than escape without you."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she listened to the confession, then hugged her even more tightly, hoping to make her doubts go away and fill the gap with the warmth of her body.

"I'm here with you now," she whispered in the repentant voice of the liars, and with a false smile "I won't leave you anymore. We will survive the war and we will be together. You don't have to be afraid anymore." She didn't believe a single word from what she had promised.

"I know it will be just like that." Luna gently cupped her face and pressed her forehead against her's. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she replied, now honestly believing it.


	6. All I Want For Chrsitmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione spends the holidays alone, but there's someone who didn't forget her  
2019 Christmas chapter  
Muggle alternative universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey

On Christmas Eve 2003 the year's greatest storm's been raging in London. At nightfall the Big Ben was interrupted by the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning bolts made the Christmas lights look inferior.

Hermione Granger's been lying on her couch by the radio in her dark, small apartment. For the first time in her life she spent the holidays alone. More precisely she was just simply alone, and did not celebrate at all. She didn't decorate a Christmas tree, nor decorate anything else there, didn't make any Christmas cookies and she didn't give any presents, just as she didn't get any either.

It's been the request show running in the radio with all the Christmas messages alongside the corny Christmas songs that have already been played for more than a month. She only sit up to put out her cigarette and take a sip from her favorite walnut liqueur, after that she lay back ready to fall asleep and get over with all this.

She was sure, she fell asleep for a moment, because she didn't hear the message before the new song. That particular Christmas song used to be her favorite, until precisely one year ago she started hating it. No matter how much she didn't want to hear it, the singer happily did her job.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Hermione's memories came to the surface as she listened, and she wished she could turn back the time and correct the biggest mistake of her life.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

She wished she realised earlier what was the most important thing to her, and that way she might've kept her anger at bay instead of letting it mess up everything.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

Her eyes slowly filled with tears until she didn't even want to think about such things, instead she wanted to get up and smash the radio to the wall.

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

She wanted the song to be over as soon as possible, and it did end all of a sudden before she even moved a single muscle. The anchorman's voice was heard.

"I don't like interrupting songs, especially my favorite Christmas song, but the messenger asked me to read it out halfway through the song. We usually don't do this, but this one moved me so much, I couldn't resist, so here it is!"

"My love! This day it's been a year that we broke up because of a terrible mistake I've already regretted a million times. I'd like to send you this song, our Christmas song and ask you to forgive me, because I love you, and only you. I know that you're listening to this, because I'm standing right outside your door now, and I can hear the radio from here. Before this song ends, I'll knock and if you open the door, I promise to never tell you such terrible things ever again, and I just want you to give me one more chance because you've been my only true love and you'll always be. I know you're angry with me, but I also know that you love me back." The anchorman added one more sentence.

"We don't know who this message was sent to since our dear listener didn't mention, but anyways it was a really moving statement, I hope that you, who was called that particular lover, you will open that door and you'll forgive if you two really love each other. And now let's hear the rest of that song!"

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

Hermione couldn't even move in pain. She thought about how lucky the person who was mentioned it the message could be, and she wished that it was her baby, who knocked on the door, but she quickly reminded herself not to believe in fairy tales.

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Her sleepiness was gone, and all she wanted is to cry, but no tears came to give her some release. She grabbed the bottle ready to drink it all up instead when suddenly besides the thunders and rain some other noise was heard. There was a silent knocking at the door.

Feebly she stood up and walked there, ready to meet one of the neighbors who came to complain about the loud music. As she opened the door, someone unexpected was waiting outside. It was Luna, wet from the rain, with clumped strings of hair, holding the phone she used to send the message.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Please, forgive me!" she said in a bitter voice

Hermione's heart instantly filled with both warmth and remorse.

"It's okay!" she answered. "I shouldn't have driven you away like that. I love you!" She embraced the ice cold girl who've just got soaked to the skin. "You'll get cold like this, come in and get warmed up!"

The door got locked once again, but this time the staircase was left empty, and on the stormy December day the sounds of the rain and thunder were overwhelmed by the voice that's been singing the final lines of the song for them.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_


	7. In weightlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna are watching the Earth from space. Hermione still can't quit daydreaming.
> 
> Astronauts AU (weird choice, I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by an old Discovery Channel ad.  
You can watch it here:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJvJaad-LS4

Somewhere on the frontier of the infinite darkness and planet Earth, two figures wearing spacesuits were floating side by side in weightlessness. The only thing that bound them to the realm of people was the pair of security cables that kept them from drifting away from the space station.

They only had two almost perfect reflections on their helmets of the bright image of the mighty Earth that covered their faces. If they looked at each other then they would have only seen their home so distant, yet covering a huge portion of the field of vision.

The two figures were holding hands, staring at the Earth in fascination when a voice broke out from the speakers of their suits.

"One more minute and you'll have to come back," their controller commanded them from the station.

"Let's make it two and we're going," one of them replied, who's nametag said 'Granger'.

"All right, but not a second more than that!"

"Fine!" Granger said and she cut the communication from the station with the touch of a button so only she and her companion could hear each other.

"They 're going to be really mad for that," said the one with the nametag saying 'Lovegood'.

"They'll understand that I wanted a minute with you only." With that, Granger only tightened the hold on her girlfriend's hand.

They continued to drift silently for a few seconds, then Lovegood uttered on a completely mesmerized voice.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Granger agreed. "It kinda makes me want to..."

"Break into song?" Lovegood asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, but is there any song you know that would fit right here?"

"I had many in my mind a few hours ago, but now I feel like none could describe it all."

"Is it really possible to put this look into words?" Granger started thinking quietly after her question.

"Some can imagine what it might be like, but the real experience when you're out here can't be written down." Granger looked at her as she said it, but of course she could see nothing inside of her helmet, only the reflection of the Earth. So, as she couldn't see her face, she turned back to the planet, but this time something changed. Suddenly, she remembered her eyes, as blue in her memories as the endless oceans lying in front of her, and her blonde hair curls shining gloriously in gold, just as the sun might've seemed to people from the far continents and islands who looked in their direction at that moment. "I don't think it would be possible even for a hundred writers working together to depict this sight." Lovegood finished.

Granger smiled behind her helmet, and a single drop of tear rolled down her cheek. She felt more secure in the grip of her companion's hand than in being tied to the station with any security cables.

Finally she said softly, "Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sidenote: 2 days after releasing this chapter, I stumbled upon the fact by pure accident, that people can't classicly drop tears in weightlessness. Tears roll down on someone's cheeks, because gravity pulls them down, so it would've remained sticked to her eyeball or started floating inside the helmet. I've never thought about this before, but now I fell really stupid. Well... accidents happen.


	8. Ten galleons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender tells the story how Luna and Hermione helped her win ten galleons in Hogwarts. In the most unlikely way possible...

"Have I ever told you about the time when in Hogwarts Luna and I helped Lavender win ten galleons?", Hermione asked after they exchanged a bunch of funny stories. Her friends, Harry, Neville and Ron shook their heads while Ginny started chuckling quietly.

"I've heard it", the Weasley girl said "I'll go bring a bottle of Butterbeer for everyone while you tell it."

"How on Earth did that happen?", Ron asked wonderingly "When exactly you were friends back in Hogwarts?"

"We actually weren't", said Lavender who's been sitting in Ron's lap. "It was a pure accident. It started with..."

"Hey, let me tell it!" Hermione interrupted, but she looked back at her questioningly.

"It's way funnier from my perspective", Lavender protested and for once in a lifetime Hermione agreed and let her continue. "So it started when I and Parvati were coming down from the tower arguing about what we saw in the crystal globe in divination class."

"Did you ever argue on anything?" Ron asked and Lavender started frowning while she tried to recall.

"As I think about it now it really was the only single time. So she tried to convince me that what we saw was Hermione doing something with a white blurry spot, and she thought it was her petting a hippogriff. But instead I saw that it wasn't really white, but yellowish or even blonde, and she didn't just brushed it, but she even kissed it."

"Did you and Buckbeak become really close friend?" Harry joked and they all laughed.

"As I said", Lavender continued "I saw her kissing a blonde person, I was sure that it was the image of Malfoy and Hermione kissing, and at the end we ended up betting on that maybe not Malfoy, but she will kiss a blonde person in the near future."

"You forgot to tell, that during this conversation you two saw me coming in your direction in the corridor" Hermione added.

"Yes, I indeed forgot that. So we saw Hermione coming, then Luna showed up behind her in a hurry. In the same moment we shook our hands on the bet, she reached and stopped Hermione. We didn't hear what they were talking about, but it was obvious that Luna said something really resolutely. How exactly did you say it?", she asked Luna.

"I told her that..."

"The most sickeningly romantic thing I've ever heard", Ginny shouted as she got back with the Butterbeers "then Hermione brushed her face and kissed her on the lips."

"After that Luna started furiously shouting and coming at me", Lavender said "She thought I was laughing so hard on what they were just doing there with each other. I could barely explain myself."

"I got really mad, because I knew how embarrassed Hermione would've felt", Luna admitted. "I completely ruined our first kiss."

"You didn't ruin anything", Harmione reassured her. "It was so adorable that you protected me, even if there was nothing really to protect me from."

"To this day I still haven't heard a nearly half as nasty sentence full of cursing as that one" Lavender laughed. "But it turned out to be a happy end after all."

They all laughed and Hermione planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to feature some more characters from Hogwarts, so this is what it turned to be.


	9. The tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her very first tattoo and during the process she gets a strange feeling about the artist.
> 
> Muggle/Tattoo studio alternative universe

The moment she saw her, it was obvious she'd been nervous. With tension in her steps and blush on her face she entered the tattoo studio. For some reason her first thought was that she must've walked into the wrong place, until she stepped closer and said welcome with a smile.

The newcomer introduced herself as Hermione Granger but then she froze as she didn't even know where to look at on Luna's body and which small picture to inspect. The young blonde lady's been wearing a sleeveless shirt that allowed everyone to gaze upon her uncovered arms who wasn't in fact disgusted by it.

"Wow!" The word just slipped out Hermione's mouth as for a moment she even forgot why she was there.

Luna smiled and raised both her hands so her customer could take a better look. She got used to how most people got either amazed or horrified by her arms and hands that were almost entirely covered with tattoos.

Both of them were covered with smaller pictures and figures that were thematically bound together by small branches on one arm and with electric cables on the other one, so they gave the impression that she has one robotic arm and one arm formed by a living tree or a bush. The pattern continued on her body until it disappeared below her shirt and also she had some pictures and texts on her neck and face as well.

"What can I do for you?" Luna broke the silence and shook Hermione awake from her trance-like state. "I guess you're not here for admiring me."

Hermione laughed a little and the tattoo artist followed, then she explained what she came for. She didn't need a unique design because she arrived with a simple and exact idea. She handed over a piece of printing paper with a drawing on it that featured two of Venus' glyphs tangled together.

"It's so cute, nobody's ever given me such a little drawing of the design they want," Luna bursted into laughter.

"So will you tattoo it on me?" Hermione asked with an embarrassed voice.

"Of course I will if you're really sure that this is what you want."

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm sure. I'm sure now."

With a big smile Luna sat her client down and started working on her upper arm.

"Are there many people who ask you to make tattoos like this?" Hermione asked to distract herself from the unpleasant feeling.

"They do, but I made one exactly like this only once," Luna answered while working on the piece. "I've tattooed a lesbian flag before and one with the regular rainbow stripes, and once I made two birds for two girls that were carrying the two pieces of a rainbow striped heart that was cut in half."

The little symbol was finished quickly then Luna packed all her tools and told everything a first tattoo owner should know, but this time she found herself less confident than usual. The artist and the client were sitting in silence for a moment as they both struggled with forming words.

"You feel something weird too, right?" Luna spoke finally.

"Yes, but I thought it was normal," Hermione admitted.

"I've told you a moment ago that I've done one exactly like this before." With that she grabbed the neck of her own shirt and pulled it downwards as much as she could to reveal the exact copy of that symbol on her chest, right above her heart. It was the same two glyphs tangled together just like the other one.

Hermione wonderingly and unconsciously reached towards her and touched the symbol with the top of her fingers, and as she did, they both experienced a shiver with an unexplainable origin.

"Strange." The word slipped out Hermione's mouth.

"Yes, it is. Tell me," Luna looked at her with a thousand meanings in her eyes, "do you believe in soulmates?"

"No...no, I don't," she protested with a shaking voice. "I don't believe."

"You don't sound convincing," she whispered then carefully grabbed her touching hand to press her palm to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I learned that the concept of soulmates is a common fanfiction trope even if it's not part of the original story, so I decided to write a chapter about it.


	10. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets visited late at night at her birthday by someone, who has something to confess.
> 
> Angst and tears ahead... and a little surprise I hope you'll like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna was born on the 13th of February in 1981 and she turns 39 this day, so I wanted to write a story that takes place now.

13th February 2020, 11:50 PM

Luna closed the bedroom door carefully not to wake up her husband, then she took a peek into her children's room to make sure they are both sleeping tightly. She'd been sitting by the kitchen table when she heard a silent knocking sound.

She walked to the living room's window and let her unexpected late night visitor inside.

"I'm so glad to see you, but I thought you'd be coming to the party with the others. It's unfortunately over," she said in a quiet, sad voice.

"I'm sorry I just came like this," Hermione answered. " I just wanted to say happy birthday and give you this." She took out a small gift box from her pocket and gave it to her.

"It was a gift from me. Why would you give it back?" she asked puzzled.

"You told me back then, that you gave it, because you loved me."

"Yes, it's true and I did love you. I never lied, every word I said was true."

"I know, so were mine and also I'm not lying to you now," A painful tear rolled down her blushed cheeks." I've been thinking about you every day since then. I keep repeating your words in my head asking myself, will I ever be able to forget them?" Luna's eyes weren't only showing pain as she listened to her. "I always answer with a no."

"Hermione, please!" she whispered, desperately trying to keep her voice low. "Don't say it to me, because you know how I feel for you, and you know it's not only about us, too. I can't do this, my heart would break and I think yours would as well."

Hermione attentively wiped away her tears first, then Luna's too, who shivered a little as she touched her, but didn't show any discomfort.

"Since when are you the rational while I'm the dreamer?" she asked silently and as fondly as she would've asked her precious secret.

"Don't think that I'm only denying you because of my common sense! You have Ron and I have Rolf. I can't do this to them."

"Luna, tell me," she whispered in a bitter voice, "are you happy?"

"No," she answered strictly. "Not without you, but not with you either, if we gain our happiness in exchange for others', so please go now!"

Hermione couldn't say a word. She stood there with shaking lips, her fists clenched and with tears in her eyes, until Luna repeated her request.

"Go now, please go!"

At last she turned without saying anything, climbed out the window and vanished in the February fog among the trees. She walked only a few steps, when she collapsed, leaned against a tree and started crying. Then she heard the footsteps of someone coming and stopping right next to her.

She looked up with her tired eyes full of tears and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes, and their owner who wore the necklace decorated with brown and blue gemstones.

"You should've fled further, and not let me find you." she murmured as she embraced her, pressed their foreheads to each other and warmed her face with her breath in the freezing winter night.

"You shouldn't have come after me." Hermione answered and she noticed the same lying tone in her voice that she'd just heard in the woman's she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To balance out the sadness a little bit, I included a fan art of Evanna Lynch playing a video game.  
It's inspired by this clip:  
https://www.reddit.com/r/EvannaLynch/comments/ey6hal/playing_videogames/


	11. Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has some difficulties with her makeup, so she askes Luna to help.

Hermione couldn't choose which color fit her better even after a long time of experimenting. Just to see the result, she tried putting the really light orange makeup with a little blush to one side of her face and the paler base with the darker blush to the other side, but she was still unable to make the choice.

"We have to go soon, but I still can't decide," she murmured by herself, then completely puzzled she stepped into the living room where Luna's been waiting for an hour ready to go.

"Which one do you like more," she asked, "left of right?"

"It's fine exactly like this," she answered with a huge smile. "At one side you look kind and confident, and on the other adorable but prestigious."

"You can't be serious!" Hermione laughed out.

"Wait, it needs one more touch!" with that she stepped closer and planted a kiss on her cheek only to leave a huge, bright red lipstick mark on it. "Perfection!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, one silly question here:  
I'm 11 chapters and 600 hits in this little collection and I barely got any feedback. Is here anyone, literally ANYONE who've read all of it? I'm just curious and I don't know if there is really a single person, so please answer me!


	12. Have a nice journey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decides to prank Luna a little and of course, it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty hesitant to release this chapter in English, because as far as I can tell it's a very good example of the "Hungarian humor", that most people just won't find funny, but I decided to do it anyways to at least give a taste of it.

Luna's been gazing out their car's window, fascinated by the landscape they ran by for hours. Hermione couldn't understand what she found so interesting in the sight of the boring desert, so she just drove forward on Road 66 and was happy that her partner had fun after all.

At first she was worried what her girlfriend, who grew up in the Wizarding World will think about the idea of a journey around the world without using magic, but it turned out to be a pleasant disappointment.

"It just came to my mind that there's something else I don't know about Muggles," Luna spoke in a curious voice. "What does it mean when somebody shows their middle finger to others? I've seen it many times, but I don't understand what it means."

Hermione felt a little devil whispering a naughty idea to her ear, so she answered as seriously as she could.

"It can mean a lot of things, but if you show it to someone who is on the road, then it means that you wish wherever they go, they may arrive nice and safe." She could barely say it without chuckling.

"And what if someone shows it who's going somewhere to someone who doesn't," she asked.

"Then it means that everyone who's coming to you may arrive safe."

"I see now," she said and continued to gaze out the window.

Not a long after they stopped at a gas station and Luna stayed in the car while her companion left to pay. While waiting she noticed a really young gas station worker who's been trying to clean up a stubborn oil spot from the concrete with little enthusiasm and she thought this might even be his very first job.

After Hermione arrived back and started the car, their eyes accidentally met. The guy smiled at her, so she smiled back and in order to wish the best to everyone who stops here in the future, she raised her hand and shoved a middle finger to him. The worker switched to rather challenging smile and returned the gesture like if he just wished them the best.

"I knew that bastard's just been staring at me," Hermione said in satisfaction as they turned back to the road.

"How?" Luna asked honestly.

"Because you've just..." she didn't finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know it's a bit canon incompliant, since the "middle finger" appears in the books and it's know in the wizarding world as well.


	13. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has brown eyes and Luna thinks they are beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed they never romanticize brown eyes? If I'm not mistaken I've heard this clishe form Jenna Moreci.

"Beautiful." It was the only word that slipped out of Luna's mouth after long minutes of staring into Hermione's eyes.

"What?" the girl's short question was asked.

"Your eyes, of course," Luna continued. "You know, in romantic novels they always write about blue, green and hazel eyes. I can't even imagine how they can forget about those beautiful brown eyes that you have." Hermione just smiled and tried to come up with a response.

"You really think they are pretty?" she spoke at last.

"Yes, but it's not all. Do you know what I see when I look into them? I see that you look at me just exacly the way I look at you."

Luna assisted her words only with a huge, celestial smile and Hermione let her brush away a tear from her beautiful brown eye, to let only a gaze of love remain in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also some Lunione fanart! It turned out pretty ugly here and there so I might polish it a bit some day.
> 
> Edit: I was adding tags based on each chapter and saw this. This picture is much more horrible than I remembered. I have no idea what I was thinking. I'm updating it ASAP!


	14. Perfectly imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione might just not be as imperfect as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I just abandon this series for a month?  
It seems the more time I have for writing and art, the more I waste on everything else that's more entertaining than productive since I'm just a dopamine junkie.  
Enough self-hate, let's see the chapter!

Big-boned, thick, shapeless. Ever since she was a child, Hermione was dissatisfied with her body. She really didn't care much to be attractive in boys' eyes like she was always forcefully told to do, still, sometimes she found herself measuring her imperfect features.

Her body type bothered her the most, even though she wasn't chubby at all, but still just bigger than other girls. Her shoulders were annoyingly wide, but at least they served as a distraction, so nobody noticed her similarly wide hips, she thought. Her not so feminine movement and gestures were accompanied by her height, that didn't really bother her, still, she found it a bit too much, especially that this way she couldn't fall into the short, curvy, adorable girl category.

She was jealous of Luna. No matter how she inspected, she found her form much more beautiful than her own. Unlike her, she was small, not just thinner, but shorter as well. She had a pretty face and lovely hair, that unlike Hermiones seemingly didn't try to live a life on its own. She was sure, all the boys preferred the tiny, cute Luna over her, the stocky, ugly duckling.

She was jealous of her for a long time until one day the realized she was rather admiring her. Just as she cuddled her under their blanket for the first time, she was struck by a completely new feeling. Luna let her put her hands around her as she snuggled her up from behind so tight she could feel the soft, warm body from head to toe. At last, Luna just sunk even deeper into her hug like if the best feeling in the world was being cuddled by the bigger girl.

For the first time, Hermione felt she was just perfect for someone.


	15. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna can't get her eyes off someone. What would she think of it?

"Do you think I can't see you?" Hermione whispered in a short-tempered voice, trying not to attract everyone's attention in the library.

Luna's attempt to unnoticeably peak out from behind a copy of the Quibbler was in vain.

"Hi, I've just been so immersed in this article it might've seemed like I was watching you."

"Right!" she growled provokingly as she sat down to the opposite chair and grabbed the magazine out of her hands. "Then tell me, what article you've been reading!"

"I've been," Luna murmured," reading about the migration of the yellow eared mountain cats." she finished distinctly.

With and angry impression Hermione gave back the magazine that was open at a double page article about the Rotfang-conspiracy.

"Listen!" she said even more quietly. "It isn't right. You're not supposed to be obsessed with me."

"I know," Luna answered a bit disenchanted.

"And?"

"I'm not changing," she said as naturally as possible. "As a matter of fact, I wouldn't want to, even if I could."

"Somehow I was expecting that" Hermione answered quietly.

They looked to their side as they both heard some silent murmuring, and they saw all the pairs of inquisitive eyes disappearing behind books and note pages.

"I've got an idea." Hermione hesitantly reached into her bag, and when nobody was watching she took out two little seashells. She gave one of them to Luna and asked her to rise it to her ear.

She held the other one in her palm and rose it to her mouth, and as she whispered into it, Luna could hear her voice like she's been whispering right into her ear.

"Listen in it at exactly 10 PM!" It was all she said then she planted a gentle kiss on the shell.

Luna saw that Hermione put her shell into the inside pocket of her robes as she quickly walked away. Out of curiosity, she rose it to her ear again and chuckled a bit as she heard the leaving girl's heart pounding like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these one-word chapter titles very much.


	16. Flour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things not always go the way expect.

The first time Luna tried to cook, she ended up lighting the kitchen on fire. It wasn't a big one, they didn't even have to call the emergency services.

When her roommate, Hermione tried, she ended up with something uneatable, despite her best effort. She had some doubts, but Luna confirmed that it indeed was the worst stuff she'd eaten.

Eventually they decided to give it a go and make something together. They started with hands entirely covered in flour, that slowly but surely found it's way right to each other's faces. It was pretty unusual that they both agreed on something, but in the end, they had to come to the conclusion that flour by itself doesn't taste quite good.


	17. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is in an argument with Luna, but it doesn't go the way she expected.  
\+ fan art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge thank you because my story crossed 1000 hits!  
This chapter is a special one for me since I had this idea from the very beginning but I was afraid to write it. It's about why I think Luna and Hermione could ever have a healthy relationship.  
I'm especially thankful for every one of you who've read it all the way to this point despite my lame English, my middle-grade level literature skills and non-existent understanding of human emotions.  
I promise I'll be updating more frequently in the future and write at least 99 chapters, as I set it as a goal at the beginning.

"I can't believe how you can just listen to me like this!" Hermione shouted at her girlfriend, who's been silently listening to her yelling for minutes now. "It seems like you're not even paying attention to what I say."

"Of course I pay attention," Luna answered calmly.

"Then how can't you even say a single word? At least yell something back at me and not just endure everything I say, because it's not fair!"

Hermione's words came to a halt and Luna just stepped closer to wipe out her tears from her face but remained quiet.

"Just be mad at me, too!" Hermione asked rather desperately than angrily.

"I'm not mad at you," Luna murmured. "I know you're angry with me, and I also understand why. But I have no reason to be mad.

"What are you saying? I don't understand. It's like talking to a wall."

"I just simply know that you're like this," Luna stated calmly." If somebody upsets you or when you feel you're wrong, anger takes over and you start shouting at people, but you don't really mean those things you say when you do this." She let a few seconds of awkward silence to happen. "I can't be mad at you for something you are, because that's just part of the person I love, too. Yes, you can be cruel sometimes, but you're still a good person and I know I can count on you any time."

"I said awful things to you," Hermione groaned painfully, "I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. They slipped out but also didn't mean anything other than you're simply angry and you don't watch out for what you say. See, this is what I'm good at. I absorb the bad words, so they won't bother you. You'll feel better, so I'll feel better." Only masters of literature could've paraphrased what appeared on Hermione's expression other than the mixture of thankfulness and guilt. "Please don't be mad at yourself for what I said."

"I...," she tried to protest, but she realized she doesn't want to, just like it wouldn't be reasonable, nor a clever thing to do. She simply stared back at the kind pair of eyes and decided to do just what she asked her.

"Can we talk it over calmly, now?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Of course we can."


	18. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something made Hermione forget everything except a single question.

Between two chances to take a breath, a question run through Hermione's head. "Honestly, how could this all happen?"

The events of the last twelve hours seemed like a series of blurred images to her. She tried to remember exactly what could've happened that led them to this moment.

They haven't talked face to face in months, so she and Luna decided to have a Sunday lunch together. She couldn't figure out, at what part of their conversation they decided to spend the rest of the day together as well.

They roamed the fields near to Luna's house chatting about nothing really, until after sunset they somehow ended up lying on the grass in the middle of a field as they were gazing at the stars above them.

"For exactly how long were they snogging?" asked the voice in her head as she got to take a breath again, a longer one this time.

"What's bothering you?" Luna murmured, making Hermione open her eyes to see her clueless face in the moonlight.

"Many things," she answered, "but this thing between us isn't one of them. Honestly, I kind of forgot about them, it was only a question coming up." 

"What was it?"

"How could this day end up this great?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On June 7th, 2019. Exactly one year ago, I uploaded my very first story to AO3. Well, I wish I could forget about that truly horrible Draco-bashing one shot, but I guess it still counts. Doesn't it?


	19. Spoons and cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Hermione is so sleepy even the writer is lazy to add a chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Grammarly's servers must've melted down because of this story.

"There are only a couple of words left and I'm finished," Hermione murmured while hunching over her typewriter. "At least with the first half," she quickly reminded herself.

After putting the dot to the end of the last sentence, she leaned back sleepily in her chair and gazed out the window, right into the bright light of the rising sun for long moments.

Morning came so quickly she couldn't even start the most important part. With her eyes kept open by only the greatest effort, as quick as a turtle and with the gracefulness of a hippo, she ambled to the kitchen.

"I'll finish typing down the rest by eight, then I sleep for a couple of hours and at two in the afternoon I'll have my meeting in the Ministry," she listed her plan for the day by herself as she kissed the freshly woken Luna on the cheek with robotic gestures, who's been spreading some jam on a slice of bread.

"Would you like me to make one for you too, Miss Night Owl?" Luna asked with a drop of sleepiness in her voice.

"No, I only want to drink a coffee now and then I'll finish the report," she murmured barely audibly while plodding with the coffee maker.

"It doesn't do any good to you that you work all night and just slip in a few hours of sleep here and there," Luna reminded her, who would've been ready to form an ordinary answer, or rather just to give her a lecture about why she's the one who shouldn't be bragging about not having any unhealthy habits, but instead she just let out an agreeing hum alongside a loving nod, as she wanted to keep all her mental processing power to her work.

Hermione took a seat after gently passing an other cup of coffee to her girlfriend, too. At this point, she was ready to for some daydreaming about a soft pillow while elbowing on the table and listening to the clinking sound of the spoon and porcelain with her eyes shut tight. She would've sworn she grabbed a spoon for herself as well, but it was missing from her cup.

"Hey, you know I like my coffee with two spoons, right?" Luna asked quietly.

"Of course," she murmured feebly.

"But not like this, with literally two spoons." Hermione opened her eyes and saw that the cup in front of Luna had both spoons in it.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, ready to take one of them, but Luna pulled her cup away. As she eyed her questioningly, she took away the other cup that had her coffee in it, too. "Hey!"

"You don't need this," Luna chuckled. "You'd better go and get a sleep! That report is not that urgent, and this way you'll even have a chance of finishing it because in this condition I'm not even sure that you could even find the space bar."

After all this, Hermione dreamed about coffee spoons and cups.


	20. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in the universe, Luna manages to terrify Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's loosely inspired by a reoccurring theme from Methods of Rationality.

"Have you ever caught yourself wondering about what witches and wizards might find if we ever managed to get there?" Luna said as they were staring at the Moon. "I wonder what sort of magical creatures might be lurking in that distant, barren wasteland."

Her voice was sleepy and barely audible. They've spent the last hour lying cuddled up on top of an old picnic table, watching the clear night sky.

"There's not a single living thing up there, Luna!" Hermione sighed a bit annoyed. "We've been there in the 60s and found nothing but rocks and dust."

"Yes, but those were muggles," said Luna. "There are tons of creatures that are invisible to muggles, like dementors."

Hermione smiled for a moment on Luna's naive comment, but then... _Wait for a second! _Suddenly a realization hit her like a brick, or more like a meteorite in the face. It was indeed unusual, but this time she made perfect sense.

"Luna!" she murmured, not taking down her eyes from the Moon. There was no response. "Luna!" Hermione looked at her girlfriend who's just casually drifted into a sleep after such a revelation.

Silently listening to her slow breathing, Hermione turned back to glare at the glowing disk. Like a little kid, she reminded herself that there is nothing scary out there. No, she did her best attempt to convince herself but failed. A cold shiver ran through her spine and she felt her limbs growing heavier with every second.

"There are no hideous monsters up there, this is ridiculous," she murmured to herself. "There is nothing scary out there besides the boring celestial bodies in the black void of space. Nothing but a few giant rocks, bright balls of plasma and possibly some microscopic organisms somewhere in the unimaginable distance, but absolutely nothing to worry about."

Still, she found herself snuggling closer to Luna as she still felt herself being naked in the moonlight despite the fact that she wore a coat.

"Luna, you little, evil master of cosmic horrors," she whispered, "how could you do that?" 


	21. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Luna Potter and Luna Lovegood were besties from the beginning.

Despite the fact that Hermione was the godmother, and that Harry often said they were almost like siblings, it always seemed like her goddaughter liked her girlfriend much more. Lily Luna Potter and Luna Lovegood were besties ever since they've known each other. From time to time, she was wondering just how much was little Lily's charming personality formed by her Luna, the adult Luna herself, and how much by the pure fact that she got a second name after her.

She was never jealous, though. Seeing Luna and Lily together was always the most adorable sight for her. With Luna being the co-owner of the Quibbler and Hermione writing novels for a living they both worked from home, so they often helped the Potters with some babysitting.

One day as Hermione was occupied with a ton of publishing-related paperwork, she heard little Lily asking something along the line of, "How did you and auntie Mione meet?"

Luna began to explain everything starting from their years at Hogwarts, and not only that part. She also explained in the most kid-friendly way imaginable why their relationship was different than the one between Lily's parents and made sure she understood everything properly. Hermione couldn't stop herself from listening to how Luna spoke to her goddaughter.

She heard stories from the old Wizarding World, including some about long-forgotten rituals that would've made it possible for them to have children together, but she also knew, the knowledge of those nearly ancient ways were lost forever, if they even existed. Something though was clear as daylight. In a way or another, whether she will be involved or not, it is one hundred percent sure that one day Luna is going to become the best mother in the whole history of Magical Britain.

After the Potters came for the children and they said goodbye to them (Lily doing this by giving Luna a big hug), Luna looked at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing tears in her eyes.

"Nothing," Hermione answered.

"You usually cry for a lot of reasons, but nothing is not among them, so tell me!" her voice was just as delightful and caring as always.

"Please, promise me," she asked with a weak smile," that you'll never going to become a boring and grumpy arse grown-up like me!"

Without any pointless attempt to protest, Luna throw her arms around Hermione and embraced her as tightly as never before, "I promise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, what could've hit me? Is it that mysterious thing called matiliti... moniten...motini... motivation, that's it!


	22. Reptilians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is holding a presentation in the university, but there's someone who's ready to debunk her outlandish beliefs.

There were two people in the lecture hall, who didn't belong there. The audience that consisted of about a hundred people only noticed one of them.

Some students from the university knew her from other lectures, but she was never seen around here. The girl with blonde hair, weird accessories, and colorful clothes set up her presentation equipment in a very awkward manner, constantly asking for help, struggling to plug the cables into the right ports, and continuously affirming that the presentation starts in a matter of seconds.

"THE UNDEBUNKABLE PROOF THAT REPTILIANS RULE THE WHOLE SOLAR SYSTEM

Created by Luna Lovegood, Self Proclaimed Reptilianologist"

As the title appeared on the projector's image, many people left the room, others giggled, some just sighed, and didn't move a muscle. Luna introduced herself and excitedly asked the audience to forget everything they already knew since she's about to prove that everything they believed about the universe is false.

"I feel sorry for those who left, you know," she stated. "They have no idea what they just missed. But you've got nothing to fear since I brought you the truth and you will all see what they were trying to hide from you."

Grave silence. Everyone was waiting for something to happen, and suddenly a hand was raised. Most of the people only saw a hand sticking out of a giant bush of brunette hair from the further rows since the unfamiliar figure was sitting in the first.

"I see you already have questions, but please wait with them until the end. I want the second half of the event to be a Q&A." The hand slowly dropped.

Only minutes and a couple of slides have passed when some people already started wondering if Luna was just really bad in presentations, or she was absolutely insane. Despite her being excited and confident in everything she said, it seemed that she had no idea what she was talking about. The whole presentation wasn't convincing enough to convert a bunch of toddlers to 'Reptilianology', as she called it, but just boring and repetitive enough to lose all the interest of the audience.

Soon, the moment everyone was waiting for came and Luna asked if anyone wanted to ask any questions. The girl with the bushy hair from the front raised her hand. Luna looked in every direction to spot one single hand in the air other than hers but there was none.

"I just wanted to ask if you are really this stupid, or you're just pretending?" she asked and the whole lecture hall bursted out in laughter.

"You are stupid!" Luna shouted, "Why don't you come up here and convince everyone that your false beliefs that the governments and media planted in your brain are right?"

The girl with a bushy hair stood up, "I'd be happy to do that, I'm Hermione by the way, but you can call me your worst nightmare."

"I'd stick with Hermione, thanks," Luna answered in an angry tone.

They spent the next twenty minutes furiously arguing with each other. Not a single noise was heard as everyone watched Hermione debunking all her 'undebunkable" pieces of evidence. She carefully explained stuff like how gravity works, why the moon landing couldn't be faked, and how it is absolutely insane to think that millions of people are in this conspiracy.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a what, twenty-year-old?" she asked.

"Twenty-two." Luna's voice became bitter after that.

Seemingly in desperation, Luna started defending herself with arguments like "Why can't you just have common sense?" or "You just don't want the reptilians to exist!" or "I'm starting to think you are their shape-shifting agent, how could a human being have such a messy hair, after all?"

Slowly everyone went from laughing on Luna to a state where they just felt sad for her to be the target of such a cruel humiliation that was happening on the stage. They just wished it was over since Luna seemed really stupid, but she certainly didn't deserve it all.

"How can you be this mean?" Luna asked after about half a minute of silence.

"I don't know, how can you be this dumb?" Hermione said in a cold voice.

Seeing the unpleasant scene, a professor, who's presence was ignored all along, stood up and stepped closer to them for everyone's relief. "Ladies, I think we've just heard enough and it's the point when I have to ask you to end this argument." The professor looked at the waiting audience with a smile on his face. "You've seen Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger, the truly brilliant duo from our University acting group!"

Luna and Hermione jumped up from their seats and held each other's hands as they bowed in front of the audience. As they were holding hands, it was the very first moment that people noticed they had matching bracelets.

People cheered, clapped, and started chanting their names as they hugged in front of them, both in tears of happiness.


	23. Petal in the Moonlight - Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's poem to Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like my first poem since middle school and the very first in English.  
The thought came to me as I was listening to Hans Zimmer's "Time".

**Petal in the Moonlight**

Then you came,

Blonde curls, bright heart.

Now I know

Love's just love.

We break apart,

Our story ends.

Pain in my heart,

Now a little less.

You taught me a lesson,

Made me understand.

Just a flower petal

In your two warm hands,

I just laid and gazed,

You sniffed me and smiled,

Held me to your face,

I felt how you loved.

The wind blew strong,

You let me fly.

Wondered what was wrong

With tears in your eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," I said,

"You taught me how to love,

Shoved me what you meant

When you said just a smile

That all it takes."

Now I know you're right.

Dropping tears, it makes

My head drop down.

You just were the Moon

On my clear night sky.

Still, thinking of you

Brings light into my heart.


	24. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny got used to living in the natural habitat of a wild Luna. Insanely dangerous experiments and dark wizards hiding in decoration items were more than everyday events around her roommate after all.

During the time Ginny and Luna were roommates there were quite a big number of cases when Ginny arrived home to see something unexpected going on in their living room.

They rented a two-bedroom flat together, but Luna's room was always overflowing with a lot of stuff she mostly didn't even remember getting, so most of the time she used the rest of the flat for everything.

"She's quite messy and does weird thing all the time, but I like her nonetheless," Ginny always said when someone asked about her roommate.

Still, there were some really strange things that were happening in their flat and somehow Luna was always around them.

One day Ginny arrived to a sight that their whole living room was turned into a potions lab. They didn't just build a 'regular do it yourself potion station', but literally the whole place was filled with tubes, scattered ingredients, tools, and note papers. Luna and her study partner, Rolf were in the middle of some experiment.

"Please, be quiet!" Luna whispered as she entered. "Sound waves might ruin our experiment or possibly open a portal to a parallel dimension." Ginny decided to not say a single word.

On the next occasion she saw the whole building being locked down and immediately knew who was behind it. Aurors escorted Luna out literally in chains and held her in the Department for some questioning. She managed to convince them that she knew nothing about the dark wizard that was living in a vase she bought in _Borgin and Burkes_ a few days ago. She just took it home because she thought it was pretty. Ginny was speechless and decided not to ask what in the name of Merlin was she looking for in _Borgin and Burkes._

Again, Ginny stepped into their flat when Luna simply said, "I can explain." Apparently Luna thought it was the best idea to temporarily shelter thirty nifflers that were rescued from an illegal magical creature trader right in their flat. Luna locked Ginny's room and hid the key, so the little troublemakers can't mess up her room, but one of them ended up finding it in the microwave, so they raided her room as well. Ginny was furious, but she knew Luna had such a kind heart, so it didn't bother her that much.

After a while, Ginny got used to it and as she stood outside their door, she always prepared herself for something she might not wanted to see. It was pretty dark inside and there were squelching sounds coming from the living room, so she expected some horrific monster jumping out from the dark as she peeked through the slightly opened door.

At first, she thought she saw some creature on the sofa with multiple humanoid hands and some brown fur on its head, but a second later she realized what she was looking at. It was Luna and Hermione, with the brunette laying on top as they were about to untangle their tongues. They jumped apart in fright as they saw her enter the flat.

"Oh, sorry about this, but I accidentally put my room under a Fidelius charm and then obliviated its location out of my head." Said Luna like she was talking about something that happened every day. "I invited Hermione to help me find it somehow."

"And you were trying and trying and trying until you started snogging in the middle of the room, I guess."

"Ehm, yes." said Luna since Hermione was still silent from embarrassment, "But it's nothing official, so please don't tell anyone!"

"You know what," Ginny giggled, "I'll just pretend you two found the room and you're just in the middle of something in there. Or better said, I didn't see anything in here, only heard some muffled voices coming from Luna's room that I assumed was made by a kneazel or something."

They were thankful. Ginny entered her room and sighed in relief. It was definitely one of the better days after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by an episode of How I Met Your mother. S04E09 to be precise.


	25. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is going on an expedition, so she needs to say goodbye for some time. In the goofiest way, of course.

"It's the last one," Hermione mumbled as she helped Luna put her largest trunk up to the Knight Bus, "Are you sure you didn't leave anything at home?"

"I think we packed everything I needed," answered Luna as she was crawling out from the luggage hold.

"Are you ready back there?" the driver shouted ready to depart.

"Yes, just give us one moment!" Luna shouted back before turning back to Hermione. "Well, if I forgot anything, the rest of the team surely has one for replacement, or I can always buy a new one on the road, what do two or three Galleons matter in the whole expedition's budget, really?"

"Just make sure you don't spend all of it to stuff that should've packed instead in the first place!"

"I will and," she smiled at her like never before, "Thank you for helping me getting ready, without you I would've left everything to the last minute and forget half the stuff you helped me pack in."

"You know you can ask me any time, we're best friends, remember?"

"Yes," Luna murmured with a barely audible and not so confident voice and got ready to hop on the bus.

"Wait for a second!" Hermione said before she could step on the stairs, making the driver hit the horn a few times. "Please, would you write me a letter at least every week, so I'll know you're well?"

"Of course, I'll write to you every other day and tell you all about our adventures!" Luna exclaimed and stepped closer with a worried smile. "Would you do something for me while I'm away?"

"Anything, Luna. What is it?"

"Would you think about this until I return?"

"Think about what?" Hermione could barely say it before Luna pressed her lips to hers really softly and with ease, like if she wanted to be passionate, but didn't know what she was doing.

They stared at each other for a few seconds while the driver was already impatiently roaring the engine.

"What if I already know the answer?" Hermione whispered with glowing eyes.

"What if I'd prefer you waited with it?" she replied smiling.

"Have a nice journey then!" they nodded at each other as Luna hopped on and they disappeared moments later with the smell of burnt tires.

Hermione brushed away a drop of tear and tried to put her wand back to her pocket when she realized what was bothering her all along. She raised the wand and the Knight Bus reappeared in seconds.

"I can't believe, what now?" the driver shouted at her furiously. "We're already ninety seconds late!"

Luna reached out from the window so she could take her own wand from Hermione's hand. "Thank you, and bye!"


	26. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione team up in an epic quest to discover the secret behind the most ancient... fluffy fanfiction trope of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sharing a bed.

There was a reason of course. A really complicated and pretty uninteresting reason how exactly things could've ended up like this. Hermione spent at maximum five seconds thinking about it before she realized, it's neither important nor she's capable of doing anything against it without upsetting people.

Luna and Hermione were sharing a bed. All the Weasleys, Potters, Grangers, and some of their guests spent Christmas in 12 Grimmauld Place like a giant family. Giant enough to fill all the rooms on all four of its floors. And there she was, a 22-year-old, single, straight girl lying next to an another, almost 21-year-old, also single and straight girl like a sleepover she never attended as a little girl.

There was nothing wrong with it, she thought. At least it was one of the things she thought since the other thing was that her pillows didn't feel right. She had two pillows stacked on each other and it was too uncomfortable for her.

"Hey, do you want one of my pillows?" she whispered knowing Luna was not asleep yet, because she'd been counting Moon frogs quietly. "Two is too high for me."

"No, thanks." Her voice was faint and sleepy. "I don't want your pillow. I'd rather have you as my pillow."

It took Hermione two seconds after tossing her pillow away until Luna's last sentence sunk in. "What?"

Without a single word, Luna came closer and threw an arm and a leg around her, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Better," she murmured.

Only a weird shiver and a deep breath later, Hermione realized that she was having the most comfortable feeling she'd ever experienced.

There was a reason, she thought less than a year later as she was spending her honeymoon with Luna. A reason so silly, she didn't bother telling anyone.


	27. Platypus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Ron witness something that never happened before.

There was an event that Ron and Ginny never forgot in their entire lives. Every time they told the tale, they explained that after the stars aligned in a way that happens only once in every one thousand years, the Earth started shaking, storm clouds gathered on the horizon and the sound of a distant thunder was heard.

Everyone they knew was jealous that they couldn't witness the event that happens only once in every ten lifetimes, but after telling it over and over again in incomparable detail, people almost remembered it like they've all seen it themselves.

It all happened in the Hogwarts library one year after the Second Wizarding War was over. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were preparing for their final exams and Ron simply happened to be there, since a war hero was always welcome to stay at Hogwarts for a visit after all.

They were sitting by a table and talking about a bunch of unimportant stuff after a long study session when Hermione was asked about her parents. She decided to finish the school before bringing them back from Australia, but only after checking that they were doing all fine in their temporary home.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia and look for some magical creatures there," said Luna. "I'd love to go with you once we finish school if you don't mind."

"That would be great, Luna. Maybe we should take a short vacation there. I always wanted to see a Platypus in the wild, that's one of my favorite animals."

Luna chuckled and looked at her sadly, "But the platypus doesn't exist, that's made up by Muggles."

"Of course it exists!" Hermione almost yelled. "I even have a book about them somewhere."

Ron and Ginny looked at each other in shock and Ginny gestured with putting her index finger to her lips, to don't even think about interrupting what is about to happen.

"It was all a mistake," Luna started, "a Muggle saw a niffler that was lost by a wizard who was on an expedition to find the Marsupial Dragon and thought it was a non-magical animal."

"That's wrong," Hermione laughed, "It couldn't be a niffler, that looks very different."

"Yes, it does, but the Muggle who saw it wasn't an experienced zoologist so they failed to describe it properly."

"No, they even sent back a dead specimen to London to prove their discovery. The biologist who got it even thought it was a fake they stitched together from the parts of different animals like a Frankenstein monster for a sick joke." Her voice grew less and less confident as she finished the sentence. She reminded herself that it can't be a joke after all.

"See, I haven't heard about any Franklin-style monsters though, but they even made a fake one to prove that they didn't just make up the story. Isn't that a proof for you."

Hermione couldn't believe the conversation they were having. "We went to the zoo when I was a kid and there was a habitat built for them with a sign that the platypuses are about to arrive in a few weeks. I was very disappointed."

"I'm sure if we went there now, we'd only find the same sign or a completely different animal in their place. It might be a whole conspiracy, a tale about an animal that fascinates people with its uniqueness, but it's nonexistent in real life." Luna gently put her hand on Hermione's shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry, but there's not a single platypus on the entire world."

"No, that can't be." Hermione shook Luna's hand away from her. "I've seen pictures and I've seen in on TV, on motion picture, that can't all be fake. You're just making assumptions, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Just because you want it to exist, it won't, sadly. You have to accept the fact it's just imaginary. But don't be sad, we can still look for a ton of other animals that are just as exciting as the platypus."

"There's no possible way!" Hermione mumbled, "I will show you that they exist once we get there."

"You can't show me something that doesn't exist."

"But it does!"

"No, it does not!"

They stared at each other with flaming eyes, like two demigods of biology, Hermione already planning the trip to Australia to find out the answer, and Luna thinking about which issue of The Quibbler contained the story about the whole platypus scam. Eventually, they realized it was so quiet, they didn't even hear a breath other than their own.

As they looked back at the siblings, they saw Ron and Ginny bursting out in the biggest laughter they've ever had in unison.

"Stop it, you! It's not funny." Hermione shouted at them only to release a second wave of laughter from them and making Ginny snort loudly, that made Ron laugh even more.

The chain reaction continued with Luna joining too, after Ginny tried to slap Ron for laughing at her, but he managed to dodge it and because of that, he fell off the bench.

"Stop laughing!" Hermione repeated it anger and Ginny almost did, but as she noticed that Luna was literally in tears from laughter, she couldn't resist doing it again, louder that even.

In the end, they got kicked out from the library and Ron was prohibited to visit Hogwarts for a year, but it didn't matter, because they witnessed something that was rarer than a platypus and something that didn't happen again ever since.


	28. Creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is struggling with her novel but Luna helps her out.

One day Hermione found herself in a situation, where she was unable to write down anything, no matter how hard she tried. Pages got filled with words afterwords, then the garbage bin got filled with the pages. Hermione had no idea, what she was doing wrong.

"You seem really worried, what's wrong?" Luna asked suddenly as she entered the room.

Hermione grabbed the latest page she wrote, tore it in half and threw it into the bin. "Do you think I'm a terrible writer?" she asked, "Since I'm more and more convinced that I am."

Luna grabbed a chair and sat down right next to her girlfriend, "I don't think that you are a terrible writer, just think you're terribly not creative sometimes."

"Either way, I shouldn't waste my time with scribbling terrible stories and focus on non-fiction." Hermione murmured in a bitter voice.

"Maybe you just have the wrong ideas, that's all. May I help a little, just to spark up your imagination?"

"Yes, I'd be happy if you'd like to."

And she did. Hermione explained the whole story of her novel, introduced all the characters and their backstories, but there was a certain plot point she couldn't pass through. There was a love triangle between the protagonist and her two friends.

"You're saying that this girl, Violet doesn't know who to choose?"

"That's right. Both seem really bad decisions."

"Why would she choose any of them at the end?"

"Johnny is her childhood best friend, but he's not a really great person you see, he's mean to everyone, including Violet sometimes, but at the same time they know each other so much and fit together. She's just met Max, who's a brilliant man, even if he's such an outsider and everyone else dislikes him, but I can't see how their relationship could work. Max is always on the run and I doubt he'd ever want to settle down with an old fashioned small-town girl, like Violet."

"No, I didn't mean that. I asked why would she want to be with any of them if they just don't work out?"

"What would the ending be like then, will Violet just stay single?"

"Why not, it sounds like the best possible outcome."

"But the whole plot so far was about her struggling with her feelings and trying to decide between them. It's what this story is about, I can't just change it."

"Of course you can. The whole story exists in your imagination and the fact that you want to end it with her ending up with any of them is just the way you imagined it from the beginning. but it doesn't mean this is what has to happen."

Hermione thought about it a little and Luna's words made more sense with every passing second. "If I understand correctly, should she find out that both outcomes would be toxic in a way and move on? Now that I think of it, it doesn't even sound that bad."

Luna looked a bit concerned, but poured out an answer, "Yes, that also sounds good and could totally work."

"Wait, what did you want to say, if not this?"

"I thought the two boys should hook up with each other with Violet's help."

"But," Hermione lowered her eyes, "I'm afraid the readers will think that I'm just gay-washing the whole story.

Luna held her hand gently that made her look up, right into the blonde's unusually serious eyes, "Remember what that nice critique said about your last novel?"

"That I should put more heart into my stories and tell the tales that people didn't think they wanted to hear." A smile appeared on her face for the first time in forever.

"What is your heart trying to tell you about it?" Luna asked, "The final choice is theirs of course, but I think Max and Johnny would make a wonderful couple and Violet would learn a lesson for not forcing herself to fall for any of them."

Hermione's mouth twitched a little, and before she burst into tears she hugged Luna. "Who would ever need a heart, if they can have someone like you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a single story in existence that features a Violet, a Max and a Johnny in a love triangle, it wasn't a reference.


	29. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is having a migraine, that's it.  
A painfully long chapter about pain.
> 
> Muggle AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Description of pain, mentions of vomiting, anti-climax

There was no response. Luna arrived home after work and called Hermione's name, but she did not answer. She looked at her girlfriend's work table in the living room to see it covered with lots of paperwork that was left unfinished. It made her sad because she knew what was happening.

Hermione heard her entering the bedroom, but she couldn't force herself to move a single muscle. She could barely lift her hand to wave a hi to Luna.

She always felt somewhat pathetic as she was lying there with a blanket stuffed below her head, paralyzed to the point where she couldn't move without releasing a new wave of pain that made her feel dizzy and most likely queasy in itself. Being in the indescribable state where not just moving a muscle, but even a single thought, a mental image was painful would've been more than enough, but the ignorance of others was the worst at many times.

"You're only having a headache," people always said.

"Yes, I was just too stupid to realize, " Hermione always added in her mental voice while imagining to stab these people.

Luna was different. Not like others, she could understand it without experiencing it for herself. Hermione always thought that it was so weird that out of all people, Luna was the one who understood, and not just understood, but she didn't judge or ask stupid questions every time.

It almost always started the same way. Hermione started feeling a headache on the left side of her skull. Generally on the left side of her forehead, in her left eye socket or between her left eye and her left ear, sometimes on the back of her head. Either this or feeling nauseous was the first sign of a possibly unbearable pain that was sneaking up on her. Hermione hated her migraine.

Luna knew what she has to do first. She closed the curtains to make the room darker since Hermione didn't do it after falling to the bed in pain and was unable to get up and do it herself. Then she sat down to the edge of the bed and comforted Hermione with some kind words as she turned to her right side to face her. Luna didn't ask the good old "Are you having a headache?" question. There was nothing that could make her girlfriend more upset then THE question.

Triggered by changing weather, repeating loud noises or twitching lights, it always came. Sometimes just scaring her and sneaking away just as it came, sometimes to hit her like a hammer, making her unable to do anything than lie down to suffer and occasionally get up for some old fashioned puke party.

People always asked the same questions. Painkillers did not help. She was not having a medical condition that could've been fixed. She was not getting better soon. She was experiencing it in her whole life. But most importantly, not paying attention to it until it goes away WAS NOT A HELPFUL ADVICE, YOU MORON! And no, people did not get it. They did not get why she was having these one-day headaches or why she was making career decisions based on the opportunity to be able to skip workdays or procrastinate on work for a day or two. Her life was partly built around her having migraines. And nobody understood.

On top of everything, she was sure that she's going to kill the next person who will say that she's just faking it.

"Where?" Luna whispered to her and Hermione pointed at her left upper arm.

It was one of the worst scenarios. Luna knew it since when Hermione's pain not only affected her head, but wandered down to her neck, her shoulder and finally to her left arm, it was already so unbearable everywhere that even saying a word or opening her eye was incredibly painful.

Luna grabbed a pillow and gently put it under Hermione's head as she was lying on her right side. Lying on her left to put some pressure on the aching parts helped if she was alone, but Luna could help her much more and she felt like it was her duty to relieve her girlfriend's pain as much as she could.

Luna gently pressed her palm to Hermione's left forehead and put the top of her fingers to the point by her left ear and started slowly massaging it. She felt sad for the fact that she knew this motion this well, because it meant that she's been doing it a lot, especially in summer, when Hermione's case was generally the worst. She massaged her left upper arm and her shoulder with the other hand to make those feel less painful too. Hermione didn't say a single word, just hummed in relief a bit as she started.

Luna saw a box of painkillers on the bedside table and felt a blunt smell. She didn't have to be Sherlock to tell that Hermione took some painkillers and then threw them up as most of the times when she was feeling this bad.

The massage always helped, no matter how bad she felt, but it was always just a temporary solution. At least her pain was lessened to the point that when she was able to think without it being painful. For a moment she imagined herself moving to Mars in a spaceship to live under a dome that had no stupid weather, no loud noises and no flashing lights. She felt exhausted from throwing up, fighting the pain all day long and not being able to eat anything without feeling nauseous.

It only took her minutes to fall asleep, that Luna could only tell because she noticed her breathing go slower and her whole body went more relaxed a little bit. She continued massaging her for a few more minutes before carefully leaving the room and hoping that she's going to be better by about 2 AM, when she will wake up to catch up on work she failed to finish today because of her painful curse. Well, if it's going to leave her a break by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try out something different that would still fit into this series.  
It's based on my own experience of living with a migraine. I attempted to describe it as accurately as I could.  
I really hope that nobody can relate to this, but if you can, I understand.


	30. VHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione find a box of VHS tapes of their favorite cartoon series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Bonus
> 
> “I've just had the strangest dream, ever.” stated Hermione between two sips of coffee, “I dreamed that there was some person from Hungary who’s been writing a series of drabbles about us. They weren’t even proper drabbles, some of them being almost a thousand words long.”
> 
> “Why is it so strange?” Luna asked, “Some time ago you’ve been dreaming about breaking the fourth wall in a story that he will always find excuses to not translate to English.”
> 
> “Yes, I know, but it was even worse. He promised that he will update this series more often, only to abandon it for a month.”
> 
> And Luna smiled, not only because of the good old saying that you should never start a sentence with ‘and’. She smiled like she knew something, but remained silent because she did.

Hermione and Luna were both giant film nerds. It was pretty much the only thing they had in common. Well, obviously they had more than that, how else would have they gotten together, right? People always said that they were a nice couple, journalist and activist sound good together, anyways.

Still, they both loved watching movies, but there was a giant problem. Hermione’s favorites were the big old classics and art movies, while Luna fancied goofy trash monster movies and mystery stories, so their tastes didn’t quite match, but it was fine. They had exactly five movies they both liked, so they could at least rewatch those together sometimes.

One day they went to a garage sale together and found a whole bunch of VHS tapes, mostly recordings from TV. Luna had a giant collection of VHS movies (mostly recordings from TV as well), so they looked around a bit and found a whole box of tapes that had all the classic episodes of 'Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'.

“It was my favorite cartoon as a kid,” said Hermione with a nostalgic smile.

“You must be kidding me!” Luna replied, “It was my favorite, too. I had no idea you liked something like this.”

“I think I just always liked the whole atmosphere and the whole visual humor it always had. Shaggy’s always been my favorite. He was so silly, but always showed bravery and did his best if his friends were in danger, and always made me smile with going easy on everything like no one else.”

“Strange.” Luna wondered. “I always liked Velma the best. She was always the smartest and solved all the mysteries almost by herself. They would’ve never gotten far without her being there to find all the clues and everything.”

They smiled at each other, both sensing the absurd cuteness of the situation.

“Did we just describe each other?” Luna killed the moment, making them both giggle.

“Do you want to watch them together in a marathon? It would be so much fun to see them with you.”

“I’d love it!” Luna smiled, “But did you know that an official movie marathon is supposed to last for 26,2 hours?”

“Really? Then we should look around a bit more and see if we can find the old TV movies somewhere around here.”


	31. I need to tell you something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their final year together.  
Also, there's something...

It was day 1.

“I need to tell you something,” said Luna, and it was followed by a long explanation.

“You did not!” Hermione yelled at Luna, but it was pointless.

“Why is it so unbelievable? I’m a Ravenclaw, so it’s expected from me,” answered Luna with such ease like it was nothing catching up with the curriculum and taking the exams to finish her 6th year at Hogwarts to be able to start her 7th year on September 1.

“No, it’s not. I know that I could’ve managed it by myself if I were you, but it’s highly unlikely that I wanted to do it in such a short time.”

“Well, you’ve been the one who got a time-turner to attend more classes, and that was in your 3rd year,” Luna reminded her, but it was still a weak argument.

Apparently Hermione was expected to believe that Luna, who was abducted and lost half a year because of that, did it all simply because she was a Ravenclaw, and this is what Ravenclaws do. 

“Since when do you care about what people think of you?” Hermione folded her arms, “You have to admit that it sounds a little odd.”

“There was one other reason, you see. You came back for your 7th year, so I wanted to catch up to be in the same year as you. I would’ve met Ginny either way since we are friends and the other Ravenclaws as well, but I was afraid that we’d never talk to each other.”

Hermione was thinking of a worthy reply, but it was hopeless. Did she really like her that much? Just like her that much in general, or… did she like her THAT way, as Hermione often caught herself daydreaming about despite her greatest effort to avoid it. “Really?” she mumbled at last exactly a second before they spotted the lights of Hogsmeade station.

It was day 11.

“I need to tell you something,” said Luna without any hesitation as they left a classroom together. It was their last lesson that day, so they had time to discuss some really important things.

“You are not joking, right?” Hermione felt that her voice was shaky, and it wasn't only her voice.

“I know how serious of a person you are,” Luna answered with an honest look on her face. “I wouldn’t joke about something like this with you.” 

It was day 111. 

“I need to tell you something,” said Luna as they were waiting for the Aurors to arrive to the scene of the solved mystery, since there was no year at Hogwarts without a mystery, and without some friends (or maybe more than just friends) to solve it.

“I know,” Hermione giggled but with a bit of bitterness. ”You knew it all from the beginning, and that was your reason to be in the same year as us, to help me solve this mess. Ginny told me.”

“That’s true,” Luna admitted, “but only the first half of it.”

Hermione raised her eyes in delight. “If that’s the chase, then…”

It was day 1111.

“I need to tell you something,” said Luna with some grief. “I lied to you. I cheated on the test.”

“You did what?” Hermione gasped at her.

“I cheated, so I got to be in the same year as you, solve the mystery together, and of course finally make you fall in love with me.” 

Hermione couldn’t believe neither what she was hearing, nor what she was about to say, “Well, it was a really irresponsible thing to do, but I’m so glad you did it nonetheless.”

“I thought you didn’t want to marry someone who keeps secrets from you,” Luna added before reaching into her bag to pull out a little box.

“Wait, wha…”


	32. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's new roommate is talking in her sleep. It quickly starts bothering her that none of the stuff that leaves her mouth makes any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any Hungarians reading this. There's an easter egg for you in here.

“How loud are you, really?” Hermione asked, who was about to become her new roommate in the dormitory.

“It’s barely audible, just a whisper,” Luna replied, “but I always freak people out. You know, sometimes I say things that are a bit… wrong.”

It was unpleasant, sometimes even scary, but mostly just weird and somewhat funny. Luna Lovegood was talking in her sleep, so nobody wanted to share a room with her. Hermione’s former roommate got expelled from Hogwarts High School as she predicted, so there was an empty place next to her.

“Is this why they call you names?” 

Luna just stared for a few seconds. “Part of the reason.”

It was fine. They shared a room, argued a lot on minor things, but they got along. Hermione however, was weirded out, even if she didn’t want to admit.

“You go first!” Luna whispered into the darkness at around 11 PM, then tossed around a little. Hermione thought it was all she was going to say. “I can’t because my feet are covered in marshmallows,” she added, like always. Whenever she spoke in her sleep, it was always something unpredictable.

“When did this start?” Hermione asked the next day. “Since when are you talking in your sleep?”

“Ever since I...,” she thought for a moment.” Ever since I banged my head into something.”

Hermione wasn’t convinced.

“No! I don’t want to hurt her,” Luna murmured a week later in her sleep.”She has nice brown hair, so I don’t want to. No, I need wire, the rope will make her suspicious.” Hermione was freaked out like never before. 

“So these dreams, do you remember anything?”

Luna shook her head and just chewed her toast for a bit. “I said something really weird, right?”

“Don’t worry! I’m not going to make fun of you or anything.” she wondered if it’s what everyone said at first. Also, what did she mean when she said that sleep talking was just part of the reason?

Hermione couldn’t resist, so she started actively listening to the things Luna said in her sleep. She was trying to find a pattern or something in the things and find out what she’s hiding, but soon it became obvious that it’s hopeless.

“He sold the factory and bought a giant farm, where he keeps sheep.” It was the end. Hermione officially gave up. “I don’t want to go there, I’d rather stay. I’m starting to like her.”

Sometime later, the whole thing had an unforeseeable twist. 

“Mione!” Luna whispered, making her roommate jump. “Hermione, you have a... beautiful name. You are pretty, too.”

“Did she really think that?” She wondered, and also wondered about why she was wondering about it in the first place.

“Soft lips,” Luna chuckled.

“May I ask you something?” Hermione asked in the morning. “Have you been dreaming about me?”

“Yes, we...” Luna blinked. “We talked about penguins, yes! We traveled on a strange ship and we saw penguins, that was all.”

A few days later Hermione pulled out a dictaphone and gave it to Luna. “I feel bad, that you don’t know what things you are saying in your sleep, so I recorded some because I think you wanted to hear them.”

“They are just nonsense, right?” asked Luna, seemingly without bothering too much. 

“Mostly, but there’s a recurring theme.”

Luna started listening to the tape and as she did, she somewhat remembered her dreams, though not in full detail. “I’m so happy that you are my best friend, Hermione,” said Luna’s voice from the recorder. “I hope you don’t... mind... but I like you more... than a friend.” 

“You want me to leave, right?” asked the real Luna. 

“No, I don’t want you to leave.” Hermione stopped her from leaving immediately. “I... You said that you think I’m pretty and that you like me. But do you really like me?”

Luna nodded with an awkward smile. “I do, but what you would’ve been saying in your sleep if you were like me?” 

It was the weirdest version of that certain question Hermione ever heard. Well, it was asked by the weirdest person she's known. After trying to visualize a dream she never had for real, Hermione found her eyes slowly sliding to Luna’s mouth area and then back to her eyes. “Soft lips,” she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking lately that I write way too many chapters from Hermione's point of view, so next time I'll come with something from Luna's.


	33. Different

Ever since Luna was a little girl, people told her that she was different. She was told that she didn’t belong to a group or another on numerous occasions. Some people straight up ridiculed her, others didn’t even bother and only called her names behind her back. There were a few who liked her, but many fancied her outlandish personality in a way that also didn’t feel right.

Luna truly loved all of her friends and everyone who just cared a little and didn’t just see her as a verbal punch bag. She didn’t mind people making fun of her, nor she wanted to push away those who liked her because she was different or those who liked her because they falsely believed the opposite of that. 

The only bad thing was that all of it felt unnatural to a certain extent and there was an absence of something that she never really found in anyone, at least not until Hermione came. One might wonder if the older girl did everything on purpose and made her feel a long list of emotions through the first few years they’ve known each other. Maybe on an unconscious level, yes.

For Luna, there was something behind the whole annoyance thing that she felt from the beginning. She did dislike her for a long time. Hermione always had to be right, she always had to forcefully tell her every single last piece of knowledge to falsify her beliefs, always had to have the last word, always had to be better than everyone else. Still, there was something behind all the braininess and cleverness and... always-knowing-betterness.

Hermione didn’t just look at her. She saw her. Saw her in the exact same way someone acknowledges that there’s a barrier ahead of them that needs to be destroyed, and she tried to destroy her like she would’ve done with anyone else. She didn’t just accept the fact that she’s not like others in order to have an excuse to avoid fighting her, it seemed that Hermione just didn’t want to give up.

Luna however just wanted to ignore her out of existence. For the first time, she actively wanted someone to shut their mouth and keep their cleverness to themselves. It was a long way to go, but in the end, Hermione noticed something as well. Seeing the bitterness and the feeling of being somewhat outsmarted on her face, she approached Luna and asked if there was something wrong. Hermione knew that there was something, like she claimed to know everything important. That was the moment when Luna realized that she was important.

Hermione loved her like no one else. She didn’t love her for being different. Didn’t love Luna for being so much like herself, and most importantly didn’t love her for not belonging anywhere. She loved Luna, because of herself, who was worthy of love in Hermione’s eyes even if it was hard to get along with her. Didn’t love her despite all her traits, nor because of her traits, she just loved Luna. She didn’t have a reason to love her, she just did. Loved Luna from the bottom of her heart with all her flaws and values, with all the good and bad and uncategorizable weirdness, with all the prettiness and ugliness in her.

Because Luna was just a person like anyone else, even if some people failed to see it. She just happened to be by Hermione’s side, in arm’s reach to be hugged, looking pretty to be admired, having something properly indescribable in her that put butterflies in Hermione’s stomach, and just being a wonderful person to be loved. 


	34. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione is made of gold," that's what they say, but Luna thinks that it isn't right.

People often said that Hermione Granger is made of gold. It always annoyed Luna when they said it about her girlfriend.

Yes...yes... gold is valuable, gold is good, gold is prestige, gold is... rough and cold. Sure, if Hermione was made of gold that would worth a lot of Galleons. Luna never bothered calculating it... precisely. It wouldn’t make her the wealthiest witch in Magical Britain, but selling that solid golden statue, or rather just sawing off some of the least pretty parts and selling those would make her some sweet income. There’s a problem, however.

Hermione is awesome. She’s caring even if sometimes a little too much, she’s soft and it feels so good to cuddle her, it’s fun to do things together or just talk for hours, go to interesting places, or comfort each other by the fireplace. 

Hermione is annoying, she’s rude pretty often, has a bigger ego than all the Hogwarts Professors, all the Ministry professionals, and all the unmatchable people associated with The Quibbler, but Hermione comes in a giant bundle that contains everything, doesn’t have a refund option, but removing things would make the whole experience much less interesting and even less likeable.

Hermione is much better than gold.

Somebody once said that Hermione is a pure, beautiful, refined diamond, but Luna decided not to look up how much would that worth. She would absolutely, never in a hundred thousand billion years turn Hermione into a diamond, but she didn’t want to feel the temptation to start experimenting.


	35. List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds Luna's list of the reasons why she shouldn't like her the way she does.

It was a regular weekday’s evening. Hermione sat on her bed with a parchment in her hands and confusion in her head. Also, it was not a long story, just a drabble, therefore there was no giant exposition with a lot of foreshadowing, slow burn and strange encounters that served one purpose and one purpose only. It was only Hermione, in the Gryffindor dormitory, on her bed, a memory of her meeting Luna in the library... and there was the parchment.

  1. She’s super straight, like the straightest straight.
  2. She hates stupid people, and she claims that I’m stupid, so she must hate me
  3. She’s a Gryffindor for a reason. People often say that she should be a Ravenclaw, but she’s not. She favors other values.
  4. She’s a Muggleborn, so she must prefer Muggles’ ways.
  5. She had Victor Krum as her date. She likes big and strong men.
  6. She likes Ron a lot. She sais that they are friends, but I don’t believe it.
  7. She’s a hero. I’m not.
  8. She’d be embarrassed, so she wouldn’t bother with me.
  9. She makes me feel like no one did before. She’s not doing it intentionally, so she’d blame me for it.
  10. She wouldn’t want to be with someone who writes a list of reasons why she shouldn’t like her the way she does.

The next day Hermione gave Luna back her herbology book that she accidentally took with herself when they were in the library, with the parchment put back between pages 162 and 163, just as she found it.

Luna said thanks and quickly looked into it, just as Hermione thought she will. She checked if her list was still there and unseen by anyone. It was not. It was a different parchment, with a different list written on it, but not with her handwriting.

  1. She’s not sure. She’d never even kissed a girl, but secretly she always wanted to.
  2. She claims that there is a difference between someone who’s stupid and someone who just thinks outside the dox like crazy. And craziness requires strong foundational knowledge.
  3. She’s a Gryffindor because she believes that there are more important things than knowledge. A Ravenclaw is someone who hasn’t learned that.
  4. She’s a Muggleborn, who grew up with fairy tales and always wanted to be in one.
  5. She knows that Victor is not the person everyone thinks he is. He is kind and caring like only a very few people. She likes those things the most.
  6. She likes Ron a lot. She sais that they are friends. Friends with a good person, friends for life.
  7. She’s not a hero. She’s a sidekick, who’d love to be on someone’s side who needs her.
  8. She’d not be embarrassed because of anyone she’s with. It doesn’t matter what others think, it’s about what she feels.
  9. She had no idea about her having such an effect on anyone. Also, she doesn’t blame others for her own mistakes, especially not when those mistakes are so pleasant.
  10. She wouldn’t want to be with someone who doesn’t like her. Someone who writes such a list can’t be someone who doesn’t.

Luna looked at Hermione and they both smiled. They would have talked and everything if this was a long story. This was only a drabble, so they just kissed and lived happily ever after, since all fairy tales end like that... except Grimm fairy tales, but Luna doesn’t know about those, so they don’t count.


	36. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione experiences a little piece of comforting silence in Luna's arms.

Hermione felt a little peace for the first time ever since it started. It was strange, but not in a way anyone would call strange a thing in the Wizarding World. Feeling Luna’s soft and warm body as she was lying in her arms, being truly embraced by someone in a long time was strange in a way a breath of air might be for someone who was drowning. 

Nightmares still came, like always. She was alone in them, with hundreds and thousands of people passing by like watching a video in fast forward of a crowded street, only she was standing in the middle of it. Figures came and disappeared within fragments of seconds, but there was only one who was moving at a regular speed behind her. A person, whose face she didn’t even see was chasing her through the crowd.

It was a bizarre combination of stillness, where she was constantly trying to run only to bump into nameless people while trying to get a glimpse of that thing or person who was after her, and absolute chaos as everything went by in a flash and with deafening noise that completely suppressed her cries for help.

The heat of the giant mess of people was unbearable just as their sound that was formed into a constant unintelligible noise, but every time she tried to reach towards the night sky it was the polar opposite in the worst way imaginable. As she turned her face upwards, she felt the cold from above that bit into her pale skin and realized that the things she thought were stars, were shards of floating ice in reality. Above them, there was only the pure black sky that must’ve been silent enough to drive anyone crazy within seconds. She would’ve still chosen that though if she had a choice.

Breaking awake, she didn’t just hear her own heavy breathing, but someone’s heartbeat as well. She felt weakness, tiredness and sweat, like always, but not a cold shiver this time. Hermione felt Luna’s hand brushing against her cheeks.

“It’s okay, I’m here with you,” Luna whispered into her ear. “I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this video:  
https://youtu.be/Kc87nghQFJU


	37. Arkham (Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween night and the members of Dumbledore's Army are ready to solve another mistery in the town of Arkham.
> 
> 2020 Halloween Special, Cthulhu Mythos/ Harry Potter crossover.

It was not like how they imagined Halloween’s going to be like. Bad feelings and melancholy were slowly creeping on everyone in the recent weeks and months and there was very little they could do to help it. It’s been years since the core members of Dumbledore’s Army departed on their first mission together to fight Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, but this time there was a new and horrifying adventure ahead of them.

Luna and Hermione, the Wizarding World’s ultimate know-it-all couple were not standing alone. Their team was a little bit careless in the current situation, but surely the fact that they kept their numbers low and decided against sticking with a giant army of people was their best decision.

The two Weasley siblings along with Ginny’s fiance, Harry prepared the old headquarters for their meeting with the crew and made sure that every little detail was in its place and they didn’t forget anything important. Luna, Hermione, and their last friend, Neville arrived in time to start their newest quest after a little discussion.

“It’s safe enough,” Hermione stated. “We’ll be careful to not get others in danger.”

“Very well said,” Ron agreed. “So, are we ready to solve this mystery?”

They all nodded and it was time for them to start. Hours passed as they roamed the town of Arkham, Massachusetts. The foggy and foreign place might’ve seed much more friendly if they weren’t there to solve the mysterious murder spree that took place in the dark.

It was clear that they would never manage to find all the clues without splitting up and with splitting up, there came the inevitable danger. Harry almost died not long after, but Neville arrived just in time to slay the hideous monster that came from the shadows. Luna, Ginny and Ron bravely fought against half a dozen of cultists at the gates of Miskatonic University to save time for Hermione to solve the puzzle that led them to the final battle against evil.

The Great Old One emerged from the depth, casting its shadow on the town of Arkham as a pack of tentacled monsters covered in black slime approached from the misty shores.

“This is it,” said Harry in a hopeless voice, “We’re not going to make it in time.”

Ginny was not going to accept it. “We will if we stick to the plan and do our best! Luna and Hermione can close the portals in time, while we face the monster.”

“They won’t make it if I don’t help them,” said Ron.

“No, you have to stay here, I’m going” Neville stopped him. “I’m injured, but I can still face some of those tentacle monsters.”

Ron nodded and handed his silver Winchester to Neville. “You need it more than me this time, just keep them safe and we will stand our ground!”

“Let’s go, there’s no time to waste!” Luna hurried forward with her girlfriend and Neville right behind her. 

At this moment the fight didn’t seem so hopeless, and they all knew that even if they won’t make it alive, they will do their best to save the world from evil and fight until their last drop of blood.

It was a great decision for Harry and Ginny to invite over all their best friends to play Arkham Horror, the board game at Halloween. They all managed to forget the awful Dragon Pox pandemic for a night that they spent with their close circle in the safety of 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“Wonderful Hermione, you closed the last portal!” yelled Luna, a little too immersed into the game.

“Couldn’t have done it without both of your help,” Hermione smiled at Luna and Neville.

“It’s still not over,” Harry interrupted, who was dead by now, fallen in battle.

“That’s right, said Ginny, “Okay Ron, it’s your time to shine, it’s our last chance.”

“A’ ight’,” Ron mumbled while chewing a Halloween candy and picking up all the dice to draw for the final attack. “Gret’ old onne’ eh? Moo’ likely just a pile o’ slime. Watch dis’!” 

They all shouted in victorious cheer as he drew a six with all five dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween for all of you! I've been thinking about pulling off this twist.
> 
> I don't usually do self-promotion, but this time I'm going to make an exception.  
I made a whole collection of art: 23 digital illustrations, and 1 poem for Halloween. They are not Luna/Hermione themed, but I have some Harry Potter stuff in it and I'd be really happy if you checked them out:  
https://www.deviantart.com/sylvesterlazarus/gallery/75644325/halloween-2020-illustrations


	38. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's waiting for Luna's arrival at the station while thinking that it is her, who can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a really long break from writing, focusing more on my art, I'm here again with some heartwarming stories about our favorites, the ultimate know-it-all couple.  
Happy Holidays to everyone, I'm planning to release some more drabbles this year, so please, stay impatient!

Hermione was standing still next to the station’s wall, not blocking the rushing crowd, waiting impatiently.

While humming Christmas tunes for herself, for a moment she thought about how these scenes look like in romantic novels. The person waiting for their loved one’s arrival finally sees the familiar face in the distance, the face of the love of their life searching for them among the many people. Then the one who arrived, after an eternity of waiting looks at them, and they both smile, maybe tear up.

Then, they start running towards each other, not even bumping into random people, since love is leading them through the crowd safely... or pushes other people away, she wasn’t sure how to imagine it. In the end, they collide, one of them lifting the other into the air while they laugh, or cry, or both. They hold each other close like never before and say things like how much they missed each other and how much they are in love.

The moment of a couple’s reunion is always something surreally beautiful in these stories, she thought, while furiously scanning the crowd with her eyes. Seconds passed and she wasn’t there. Hermione bit her lips anxiously while thinking about the sweet and sentimental scene she wished was anything like real life and that…

Luna showed up. Her face was just as pretty as before, looking around the station to spot her. “This is it,” she thought. The moment when she will look at her, then simply walk all the way, as Hermione is just waiting for her. They finally reach out their arms and share a comforting hug before walking home in peace. It wasn’t that awful as she gave it a second thought.

Many times, Hermione forgot that Luna was not an ordinary person. She started running right after their eyes met. Almost dropping her side bag and her nice hair getting messed up by the wind she ran towards Hermione, almost running into several people and apologizing when she bumped into some. There was a moment when Hermione thought Luna won’t even slow down as she approached, and she was right. A moment later she found both of them lying on the ground on top of a pile of snow, as Luna knocked both of them off their feet as she literally charged at her.

Hermione just laughed while some people looked at them with strange looks on their faces. At least some of them must’ve smiled too at their sight. They hugged and kissed like when they were little girls, not even understanding what they were doing. Back then, they only knew that it felt like nothing before, that they were meant to be in some weird way. Now they would’ve realized if any of them thought about it for a second, that they were right all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was away, this series crossed 2500 hits, 10 subscribers and it almost reached 100 kudos.  
Thank you all for reading.


	39. Gravestones (A New Year's Eve special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione visit a cemetery on New Years Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little melancholic and touching story for the last day of this year, that fits it perfectly in my opinion.  
\+ a Christmas Luna fan art at the end that I finished a few days ago, to hopefully cheer you up a bit.

Hermione felt something that would’ve been dreadful in any other situation she could think of. She was failing to find the right words.

“It’s definitely strange and creepy, to say the least,” she whispered, somewhat annoyed by not being able to describe everything properly as the two young women walked among the gravestones.

It was one of those moments that people don’t even think about until they happen. Yes, visiting a cemetery on New Year’s Eve, less than four hours before midnight was an event she never would’ve thought of… in normal circumstances.

“I wouldn’t call it strange or creepy,” said Luna in her dreamy voice.

Hermione had no idea why she said yes. During her lonely evening walk, she met Luna, her former classmate from high school. She remembered all the stories about Luna, that she was constantly called a weirdo behind her back, and that even she did call her awful things on occasions. Luna was calling herself a witch, a real one not in the way they are described in fantasy novels and movies. 

She remembered a lunch break where they talked a little and Luna told her that there is an infinite number of parallel dimensions and there must be one where they are both witches, who learn witchcraft in a giant castle. Hermione had no idea why it stuck with her, but deep down she liked the idea.

Luna, who she encountered years after they met for the last time asked her if she wanted to come with her. Come with her to the cemetery on New Year's Eve to visit some people. Weird idea, from a seemingly really weird person, but she still said yes, after the sound in the back of her head told her that it’s a good idea, so there they were.

“I don’t understand why people think that it’s a scary place and that it’s evil,” Luna murmured, keeping her voice low, so they wouldn’t bother anyone, even if they were the only two people in the whole cemetery. “It’s peaceful.”

Hermione desperately wanted to say something, “It’s a place where old people rest. Sometimes people who were taken before their time have come, but they rest nonetheless.”

“They don’t rest,” said Luna without any expression changing on her face. “They don’t feel tired anymore. They are not even here,” she took a moment before continuing, “They are gone forever, only leaving their memory behind, which lays here.”

Hermione had no idea why Luna’s voice sounded so.. normal while saying all this, but it felt like a good thing. Knowing that she admits such things even if she herself doesn’t dare to say it out loud made Luna morbidly sympathetic in a strange way. “Yes, just the memories,” Hermione whispered underneath her breath.

They arrived to a grave that had Pandora Lovegood written on it. Hermione instantly knew whose grave it was, she knew it was Luna’s mother. She saw the date of her death and quickly added the numbers together to know that Luna was only nine years old when it happened. She heard something about a household accident, but never thought about what that really meant.

“I always visit my mum on New Year’s Eve to tell her how my last year was and what I’m planning to do in the next.” She didn’t add why it had to be after dark.

“Didn’t you just say that they are not here?” she instantly recognized what she said and started to regret that she opened her mouth. “I mean, you believe that they will hear it, right?” she knew that the attempt failed horribly and she must’ve messed up everything with saying it.

“I know that it’s stupid,” said Luna. “People do stupid things all the time, so it’s not making a difference. It’s good to come here sometimes and act like a fool, because it feels right. That’s all.” For the first time, her voice sounded really different. It sounded painful, but also even calmer in a way.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!” Hermione apologized.

“It’s okay. People often can’t find the right words, but it’s not their fault,” Luna responded with something on her face that kinda resembled a smile and without looking anywhere but at the gravestone. “Thank you for coming with me, Hermione!”

She nodded thankfully. “Would you like me to leave you alone for a moment?”

“Yes,” said Luna, still not looking up.

Hermione took some time and walked around for a few minutes while Luna was talking by her mother’s grave. Sometimes she heard a little sobbing that came from her direction.

She saw the grave of Cedric Diggory, the boy who died in a sports accident at the age of 17. People always said that he will eventually become a world-famous athlete and now he was lying in the ground in front of her. Luna didn’t even know him, since she came to the school the following year. She thought about saying out loud how she just realized fully that how easy it is to lose people in any moment and how everyone should appreciate others while they can, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it to Cedric’s gravestone. She thought that if she just thought about it, that’s just as valid and if Cerdic was listening (which she was sure was not the case), he would hear and understand it the same way.

“I told my mum that I’m going to make some friends next year,” said Luna as they were leaving.

“Did you tell her that you met the first one of them today?” asked Hermione with a sassy smile that felt so good after all those long, sad minutes.

“I should’ve,” Luna smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you're here and I'd like to wish you a happy new year!
> 
> Fun fact: Hungary is one of the few countries that have name days, and December 31 is Sylvester's day. People here even say that they celebrate "Sylvester" instead of "New Year's Eve." So it's my name day today. It's kinda like a birthday, but people most of the time get really little presents, like the invitation to a drink or even just a cheer, never a party or cake or anything. I just felt like that it's the right time to write a chapter and this is what I came up with.
> 
> See you in 2021!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out chapters 2, 3, 5, 10, 13, 17, and 39 for fan arts!


End file.
